Microscopes with an objective and/or an objective changer and/or an objective turret as well as adjustment means for positioning a specimen stage are known from actual practice and exist in various versions. For instance, microscopes are known in which the objective, an objective changer or an objective turret are adjusted by means of a special drive mounted on the stand of the microscope. In addition, the prior-art microscopes are provided with an adjustment means for positioning a specimen stage.
Therefore, the prior-art microscopes entail the drawback that the stand of the microscope has to be specially designed to receive a holding device with a drive for the objective, the objective changer or the objective turret. This often translates into a limited path of travel in the Z-direction, that is to say, in the direction of travel of the objective along its optical axis.